


Here Comes a Thought

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #KeepEdgeHappy2k16, Edge killed a dude, M/M, SO, Steven Universe References, he feels bad tho, reaper and sci make him happy, that dude was his bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.... You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear... I'm here, I'm here, I'm here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this cover of the song: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_GHuEKffQ4) then this came into my head. WolfStoryAUThing.

“S-so, Edge…” Swap choked. This wasn’t an easy sight to take in. Edge was sitting on the snowy ground, blood was dripping from his jaws, and in front of him was the corpse of his brother, Thorn. He felt Berry shift beside him. The crowd of Ossian monsters only stared, exchanging whispers.

No one in Ossa would ever think they’d see the day the greatest warrior- probably the heir to the throne- Sir Thorn Consolas…. _Murdered_ by his own brother…

On the other hand, no one expected Edge to murder him. Claws or Viktors, perhaps, but no one would think the Ossa-turned-Nacalian would kill him.

“H…how’s it feel to murder your own brother…?” Geno went on for him.

“He’s devastated…” Berry murmured.

“After all Thorn had done to him,” Sans went on, “I don’t see why he’s guilty…”

“He’s guilty because it was his brother,” Reaper told him, “No matter what he had done to him, Thorn was his brother.”

“Thorn was the only family he had here,” Sci told everyone there, “The Consolas family had a legacy here. Ding was a respected warrior, and Lynzer was one of the smartest royal scientists in the range’s history. Ding himself had trained Thorn in his battle ability, so once he passed it was natural for Thorn to take his role. Once Lynzer passed… Claws had consoled Thorn to choice the next since she’d trained no one. It was only natural he chose Spice. They would have had a future together too…”

“Their legacy isn’t gone!” Some monster yelled through tears, “Vine is still here!”

Sci took a breath, not noticing the interruption. “Ding had already been abusing Edge, Lynzer as well. He had never wanted a second son, and Thorn was always favorited by him. When their parents passed, Thorn took the abuse to a whole new level. Edge tried and failed to kill himself and lives with me in Nacal.”

Sci looked down at Edge. He was still shaking with sobs over the corpse of his brother.

“But… Vine!” The same monster from before.

“Vine is a good friend of ours.” Sci went on. “Her and Thorn’s children were kicked from their home after coming out as pansexual and bisexual. The former having a boyfriend in Perforo, the latter having a girlfriend here. The two then went to live in Perforo. Arial’s heart was shattered until she met Prince Angel, then shattered again as he died by his own mother’s hands…”

Everyone has gone silent in speaking as Sci told the story, their sobs being the only noises when he paused.

“As you all know… their blood no longer resides here, either. Vine had soon divorced Thorn after the incident of his homophobia being in the way of family.” Sci looked down at Edge again, “The Consolas’ had met in Thorn’s home for a final meeting before forever parting ways. Arial had died to the hands of her father, and Khmer was devastated… he tried to kill his father for the act, but was fatally wounded. He… recovered, but his bloodline will forever be in Perforo, and he will never give the mountain more members of the Consolas family.”

The crowd has started to whisper again, most likely questioning why they had looked up to the warrior.

Sci cleared his throat before going on, more tears falling down his cheeks. “So, the Consolas bloodline in Ossa is dead, as it is dead in the range. The legacy dies with it, now replaced with Thorn’s… may Ossa live and change with this knowledge…” he finished.

The crowd was silent again, taking in his words while staring at the last Consolas’, the one whose legacy was as strong as the range, the others who legacy was faking suicide from gayness.

Reaper sighed, standing beside Sci now, softly hugging him for a moment as he watched his husband cry. Reaper than came forward, to the center of the crowd, well aware that everyone was staring at him.

The questioning eyes of Ossa, and the respecting eyes of the much smaller crowd of his friends.

“I always was the one who tried to comfort you, huh?” Reaper asked Edge. He didn’t respond in his sorrow. “Remember before you met Sci? I was your closest friend outside of Ossa.”

Edge gave a slight nod, but was still crying.

Reaper sighed, the small smile he had from old memories being replaced with a frown in the sorrow of his past lover, and closest friend. He put one of his hands on the sitting man’s shoulder.

“Take a moment to think of just… flexibility, love, and trust,” Reaper softly sang to him. “Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust.”

Reaper sighed as Edge glanced up at him for a moment, the dark stripes under his eyes darker with tears, the edges of the irises in his already red eyes pink. Reaper softly smiled again before Edge looked back down in shame.

“Here comes a thought… that may alarm you. What they had said, and how it harmed you,” Reaper began to softly sing again, “Something you did, but it failed to be charming. Things that you said were… suddenly swarming. And, oh, you’re losing sight… you’re losing touch, all those little things seemed to matter so much. Then they confuse you… that we might lose you…”

Edge glanced up at him again, wide-eyed.

Reaper softly nodded, slightly raising his voice as he kept singing to the tune in his head, “Take a moment, remind yourself to take a moment to find yourself. Take a moment to ask yourself if this is who you fall apart.”

Edge slightly blushed at him, a small smile on his face.

“But it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not, but it’s not,” Reaper went on, “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. You’ve got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. I’m here, I’m here…”

Reaper moved his hand off his shoulder, sticking it out for him. Edge slowly grabbed it, letting him help stand him up. Reaper smiled when he stood, Edge looking down at his just-shorter friend. Reaper grabbed his face in his hands, wiping away one side of his tears with his thumb. Edge smiled again, leaning forward to hug him.

Sci came up then, getting an idea of Reaper’s tune, he started to sing himself, Edge came out of the hug to look up at him.

“Here comes a thought…” Sci started, “That might alarm you…. What he has said, and how it harmed us. Nothing you do fails to be charming…. Things that I say are… suddenly swarming. And, oh, you’re losing sight, you’re losing touch. All those little things seem to matter too much. That you confuse me. That you might lose me…”

Edge softly kissed Sci before he could go on, holding him close.

“Take a moment, remind yourself,” Reaper and Sci dueted, “To take a moment to find yourself, take a moment and ask yourself, is this is how we fall apart? But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not…. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay… You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear… I'm here, I'm here, I'm here…”

Sci pressed himself closer to his husband, Reaper wrapped his arms around the side of Edge.

The two sang in sync again, “It was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought. It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by. From here, from here, from here.”

Sci sang softly on his own again, “Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust…”

Edge smiled, his voice hoarse from crying, “Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust…”


End file.
